memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Star Trek Into Darkness Créditos
__NOEDITSECTION__ ;Dirigida por: *J.J. Abrams ;Escrita por: *Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman & Damon Lindelof ;Basada en la Serie Star Trek Creada por: *Gene Roddenberry ;Producida por: *J.J. Abrams *Bryan Burk *Damon Lindelof *Alex Kurtzman *Roberto Orci ;Productores Ejecutivos: *Jeffrey Chernov *David Ellison *Dana Goldberg *Paul Schwake ;Director de Fotografía: :Dan Mindel, ASC, BSC ;Diseñador de Producción: :Scott Chambliss ;Editores: *Mary Jo Markey, ACE *Maryann Brandon, ACE ;Música: *Michael Giacchino ;Diseño de Vestuario: *Michael Kaplan ;Supervisor de Efectos Visuales: *Roger Guyett ;Productor de Efectos Visuales: *Ron Ames ;Co-Productores: *Tommy Harper *Tommy Gormley *Michelle Rejwan *Ben Rosenblatt ;Casting: *April Webster, CSA *Alyssa Weisberg, CSA ;Mánagers Unidad de Producción: *Tommy Harper ;Primer Asistente de Dirección: *Tommy Gormley ;Segundos Asistentes de Dirección: *Ian Calip Reparto: ;Aparición Especial: *Spock Prime - Leonard Nimoy *James T. Kirk - Chris Pine *Spock - Zachary Quinto *Nyota Uhura - Zoe Saldana *Leonard H. McCoy - Karl Urban *Montgomery Scott - Simon Pegg *Hikaru Sulu - John Cho *Khan - Benedict Cumberbatch *Pavel Chekov - Anton Yelchin *Christopher Pike - Bruce Greenwood *Almirante Marcus - Peter Weller *Carol Marcus - Alice Eve *Thomas Harewood - Noel Clarke *Rima Harewood - Nazneen Contractor *Alférez Brackett - Amanda Foreman *Teniente Chapin - Jay Scully *Alférez Froman - Jonathan H. Dixon *Oficial de Navegación Darwin - Aisha Hinds *Oficial de Ciencias 0718 - Joseph Gatt *Líder Nibiru - Jeremy Raymond *Nibiru - Tony Guma *Madeline - Kimberly Broumand *Klingons: **Sean Blakemore **Nick E. Tarabay *Capitán Abbott - Beau Billingslea *Keenser - Deep Roy *Lucille Harewood - Anjini Taneja Azhar *Doctor - Jack Laufer *Chicas Caitianas: **Katie Cockrell **Kellie Cockrell *"Pastelito" - Jason Matthew Smith *George Kirk - Chris Hemsworth *Winona Kirk - Jennifer Morrison *Alférez en Trasbordador - Seth Ayott *Oficial de Seguridad - Marco Sanchez *Mercenario - Lee Reherman *Oficiales : **Scott Lawrence **Usman Ally *Oficiales Puente : **Nolan North **James Hiroyuki Liao *Alférez - Rob Moran *Almirantes Flota Estelar: **Berit Francis **Akiva Goldsman **Benjamin P. Binswanger *Oficial de Transportador - Christopher Doohan *Tripulación Puente **Andy Demetrio **Gianna Simone **Rene Rosado **Jacquelynn King **Long Tran **Ningning Deng **Jodi Johnston *Lady V - Colleen Harris *Seguridad - Jeffrey Chase *Enfermera - Monisola Akiwowo *Piloto Trasbordador - Paul K. Daniel *Chaqueta Roja - Ser'Darius Blain *Moto - Heather Langenkamp *Tripulante - David C. Waite *Chica del Bar - Melissa Paulo *Mujer de San Francisco - Cynthia Addai-Robinson *Cliente de Bar San Francisco - Drew Grey *Seguridad - Douglas Weng *Residentes de San Francisco: **Charlie Haugk **Max Chernov **Marc Primiani **Jesper A. Inglis *Niños Nibiru: **Jacob Rhodes **Kentucky Rhodes *Shaku - Anthony Wilson *Guardias Ceremonia de Flota Estelar: **Eric Greitens **Melissa Steinman **Adam McCann **Jon Orvasky *Almirantes Ceremonia de Flota Estelar **Gerald W. Abrams **James McGrath, Jr. ;Voces Adicionales: *Brian T. Delaney *David Acord *Matthew Wood *Elle Newlands *Gina Hirsch *Arlen Escarpeta *Joe Moses *Fred Tatasciore *Candice Renee *Bill Hader *Chris Gardner *Kevin Michael Richardson *Kiff Vandenhuevel *Audrey Wasilewski *Joe Hanna *David Sobolov *Julianne Buescher *Emily Towers ;Coreografía: *Sarah Elgart ;Asistente de Coreografía: *Andrea Shermoly ;Coordinador de Dobles: *John Stoneham, Jr. ;Coreografía de Peleas: *Marcus Young ;Dobles: *Daniel Arrias *Chris Brewster *Brennan Dyson *Trevor Habberstad *Dave Lane *Curtis Lyons *Monty Simons *Steve Upton *Brian Avery *Rich Cetrone *Dane Farwell *Dean Hart *Malosi Leonard *Mike Massa *Brian Simpson *Cord Walker *Sala Baker *Martin De Boer *Ryan Gray *Charles Ingram *Bethany Levy *Rex J. Reddick *Daniel Stevens *Nico Woulard *Marco Bianco *Thomas DeWier *Mike Gunther *Brett Jones *Kurt Lott *Tandai Reed *C.C. Taylor ;Pilotos Aéreos: *Cliff Fleming *Cory Fleming *David Calvert-Jones Equipo ;Supervisora de Producción: *Michelle Brattson ;Auditoría de Producción: *Chris Furia ;Supervisor de Dirección de Arte: *Ramsey Avery ;Director de Arte Efectos Visuales: *James Clyne ;Directores de Arte: *Kasra Farahani *Michael E. Goldman *Andrew E.W. Murdock *Harry Otto *Laureen Polizzi ;Director de Arte en Set: *Jason Baldwin Stewart ;Decorador de Set: *Karen Manthey ;Asistente de Decoración: *Amanda Moss Serino ;Operador de Cámara A/Steadicam: *Colin Anderson ;Operador Cámara B: *Phil Carr-Forester ;Operador Cámara C: *John Skotchdopole ;Técnicos de Grúa de Cámaras: *John Bonnin *Adam Austin ;Primeros Asistentes de Fotografía: *Serge Nofield *Keith B. Davis ;Segundos Asistentes de Fotografía: *Simon England *Andrae Crawford *Robert Campbell ;Técnico IMAX: *Tim Lovasen ;Cargador de Film: *Kristen Correll *Justin Zaffiro ;Supervisor de Guión: *Dawn Gilliam ;Mezcla de Sonido: *Peter J. Devlin C.A.S. ;Operador de Micrófono: *David Fiske Raymond ;Tira Cables: *Scott Solan ;Operador de Video: *Daniel P. Moore ;Asistente de Video: *Peter Taylor *Michael J. Davis *Tom Loewy ;Jefe Técnico de Iluminación: *Christopher Prampin ;Asistente Jefe Técnico de Iluminación: *Mark Hadland ;Jefe de Aparejos Eléctricos: *John Manocchia ;Asistente de Aparejos Eléctricos: *Anthony T. Ofria ;Encargado de Cronograma: *Mike Visencio ;Operadores de Consola: *Joshua Thatcher *Scott Barnes ;Electricistas: *Patrick R. Hoeschen *Hootly Weedn *Jimmy Ellis *Hal Groshon ;Aparejos Eléctricos: *Kevin Lang *Edward J. Cox *Dickinson Luke *Ralph Johnson *Robert Allen *Gomidas Semerjian *Jerome Ward *John Cybulski ;Técnicos de Cronogramas: *Michael Lyon *George Lozano, Jr. *Sean Roberts *Damon Liebowitz *Eric Davis ;Operador de Generador: *Ted Basso ;Jefe de Equipamiento: *Charley Gilleran ;Sub-Jefe de Equipamiento: *Andrew Taylor ;Jefe de Aparejos de Equipamiento: *Kevin Fahey ;Sub-Jefe de Aparejos de Equipamiento: *Scott Hatley ;Operadores de Grúa: *Brad Rea *Mike Moad *DJ Tedesco ;Encargados de Equipamiento: *Carlos De Palma *Michael Hester *Don Telles ;Equipamiento: *Mark Wojciechowski *Thomas Watson *Cameron Thorburn *Clayton Fowler ;Aparejos de Equipamiento: *James Hugues *Andrew Sykes *David A. Gonzalez *Jose Gonzalez ;Operadores de Plataforma: *Brian McPherson *Jason Conmay ;Supervisor de Efectos Especiales: *Burt Dalton ;Encargado General Efectos Especiales: *Dale Ettema ;Encargados Efectos Especiales: *Gintar Repecka *Terry P. Chapman *Alberto Delgado ;Encargado de Compra Efectos Especiales: *David F. Greene *James Henry ;Encargados de Pirotecnia: *Anthony Simonaitis *William Aldridge ;Pirotecnia en Set: *Blumes Tracy ;Encargado de Aparejos Efectos Especiales: *William G. Curtis ;Encargado de Herramientas: *Chris Adams ;Asistente Jefe Aparejos: *Christopher Jones ;Ingeniero Mecánico: *Doug Calli ;Ingeniero Eléctrico: *Arnold Peterson ;Técnicos Efectos Especiales: *Michael D. Roundy *Ronald Goldstein ;Supervisor de Mánager de Locaciones: *Becky Brake ;Mánager de Locaciones: *Steve Woroniecki ;Asistente de Mánager de Locaciones: *Kathy McCurdy *Peter Gluck *Rob Swenson *Leo A. Fialho *Christina Beaumont *Scott Trimble ;Encargado de Utilería: *Andrew M. Siegel ;Asistente de Utilería: *Josué Rodriguez *Chela Fiorini ;Atrezos: *Melissa Harrison *William P. McGinley *David Eland *Paul J. Preshaw II ;Encargado de Decoración: *Scott Bobbitt *Eric Ramirez ;Vestidores de Set: *Richard Andrade *Greg Lynch *Robert Sica *Anne Tobin ;Vestidor en el Set: *Merdyce McClaran ;Diseño de Set: *Robert Fechtman ;Supervisor Compra de Atrezos: *Damon Allison ;Modelos de Naves en Decoración de Set: *'Quantum Mechanix' ;Asistente Supervisor de Vestuario: *Ann Foley ;Supervisor de Vestuario: *James Tyson ;Jefe Modistas: *Dawn Y. Line ;Modistas: *Corey Deist *Kiersten Ronning *Stacia Lang *Kacy Treadway *Jen Starzyk *Stacy L. Tyson *Betsy Glick *Bill Traetta *Laurel M. Taylor *Lauren Pratto *Julie Lauritzen *Joseph Richard Collins *Karen Mason *Gillian Waterman *Sean Haley *Karine Avakyan *Mila Hermanoski ;Modistas en Set: *Myron Baker *Lisa Doyle *Antonio Almaraz *Jason M. Moore ;Corte y Costura: *R.A. Hossie ;Encargados de Planchado: *Patrick J. Rogers *Mary Jegalian *Varsenik Antonyan *Hermine Keossian ;Cortinados: *Heather Vandergriff *Teresa Jimenez *Hasmig Karagiosian ;Sastres: *Francisco Mares *Luis Jimenez *Jorge Hernandez *Julio Medina *Juan Carlos Jimenez ;Envejecedores de Vestuario: *Phyllis Thurber-Moffitt ;Artistas Textiles: *Dennis McCarthy *Matt Reitsma ;Sombrereros: *Jill Tomomatsu *Jill Thraves ;Ilustradores de Vestuario: *Keith Christensen *Phillip Boutte, Jr. *Constantine Serkis ;Vestuario Especial: *'Film Illusions, Inc.' ;Criaturas Creadas por: *'AFX Studio' ;Diseño de Criaturas: *Neville Page ;Jefe Departamento de Maquillaje: *David Leroy Anderson ;Asistente Jefe Departamento de Maquillaje: *Deborah PAtino Rutherford ;Artistas de Maquillaje: *Karen Iverson *Vera Steimberg *Don Rutherford *Jeanne Van Phue ;Artistas Efectos de Maquillaje: *Dave Snyder *Barney Burman *Jamie Kelman *Brian Sipe *Scott Wheeler ;Jefe Departamento de Peinados: *Mary L. Mastro ;Asistente Jefe Departamento de Peinados: *David Danon ;Peinador Líder: *Janine Rath-Thompson ;Peinadores: *Sheryl Blum *Michele Payne ;Primer Asistente de Edición: *Julian Smirke *Rita DaSilva ;Asistente de Edición: *Matt Evans *Robert Stambler *Nathan Orloff *Evan Schiff ;Editor de Efectos Visuales: *Martin Allan Kloner ;Asistente de Edición Efectos Visuales: *Kerry J. Blackman ;Editor de Previsualización: *Adam Gerstel ;Supervisor de Post-Producción: *Jessica Parks ;Asistentes de Post-Producción: *Ailene Roberts *Carson Horvath *Anahuac Valdez ;Productor 3D: *Phelicia Sperrazzo ;Coordinador 3D: *Alicia Drury ;Asistente de Coordinación 3D: *Tony Damjandv ;Mánager de Gráficos: *Cindy Jones ;Ingeniero Supervisor: *Monte Swann ;Supervisores Operativos: *Jared A. Rosen *Dave Landaker ;Proyección de Video: *Dan Murbarger ;Coordinadores de Producción: *Jenny Sandell *Nick Jordan ;Asistentes Coordinación de Producción: *Sara Bartkiewicz *David Heffler ;Secretarios de Producción: *George J. Hrico *Sean Gerace ;Manejo de Recursos Digitales: *Blake Fabian ;Consultor IT: *Derek Woods ;Aprendices DGA: *Kathleen Doise *Sally Edwards ;Asociado de Casting: *Erica Silverman ;Asistente de Casting: *Jessica Sherman ;Casting de Fondo: *Maryellen Aviano ;Publicista: *Heidi Falconer ;Fotografía Fija: *Zade Rosenthal *Jaimie Trueblood ;Primeros Asistentes de Finanzas: *Gene Strange *Jaime Daddio ;Segundos Asistentes de Finanzas: *Jerry Carville *Tauren Deatherage *Dee Bernardello *Jason De Meo *J.P. Arias *Peter Woods ;Contadora de Finanzas: *Irene Naydichev ;Asistente de Contadora de Finanzas: *Brian Cote ;Encargado de Pagos: *Patrick O'Connor ;Contadora de Construcción: *Marisol Jimenez ;Asistente de Contadora de Construcción: *Talia Leone ;Contadora de Locaciones: *Susana Ines Fattorini ;Productor Asociado Efectos Visuales: *TJ Falls ;Coordinador en Escenario Efectos Visuales: *Chris Antonini ;Manejo de Datos Efectos Visuales: *Jason Chen *Andy Halseth *John Tyler Ott ;Asistente Manejo de Datos Efectos Visuales: Peter Tobyansen, Jr. ;Asistentes Efectos Visuales: *Jennifer Ivy *Diane Coote ;Asistentes de J.J. Abrams: *Ryan Parrott *Morgan Dameron *Gina Atwater ;Asistentes de Bryan Burk: *Max Taylor *Alex Leibowich ;Asistente de Damon Lindelof: *Josie Kavadoy ;Asistente de Alex Kurtzman: *Kim Cavyan ;Asistente de Roberto Orci: *Ben Kim ;Asistente de Jeffrey Chernov: *Cindy Marcari ;Asistentes de David Ellison: *Bill Bost ;Asistente de Dana Goldberg: *Matt Grimm ;Asistente de Paul Schwake: *Natali Masciale ;Asistentes de Producción: *Mark Kenny *Kristen Schreck *Marcela Coto *Ryan J. Pezoirc *Jessica McMunn *Callie Andreadis *Samantha Dewey-Gartner *Skye Stewart Short *Kevin Houlihan *Kyle Musselman *Daniel Baxter *Carey Field *Teri Barber *Adam Rejwan *Sarah Snyder *Ailene Roberts *Lily Fettis *David Karp *Brian Runnels *Chris Bryant *Andrew Stahl *Jacob Brades *Aaron Jackson *Emily Hoang *Jaime Mengual *Lauren Warner *Kelly Berthold *Katie Anderson *Jessica Hickam *Erin Levine *Holly Field *Shawn D. Bronson *Anna Leah Seltzer *Ali McGee *Gillian Hadland ;Servicios de Post-Producción de Sonidos por *'Skywalker Sound' ;a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California ;Supervisor de Edición de Sonido / Diseño de Sonidos: *Ben Burtt ;Supervisores de Edición de Sonidos: *Matthew Wood ;Mezcla de Regrabación: *Andy Nelson ;Mezcla de Regrabación / Diseñador de Sonido Adicional: *Will Files ;Mezcla de Regrabación Adicional: *James Bolt ;Diseñador de Sonido Adicional / Editor de Efectos de Sonido: *David Acord ;Editores Efectos de Sonido: *Malcolm Fife *Dustin Cawood *Pascal Garneau ;Editores Diálogos: *Cheryl Nardi *Steve Slanec ;Editor ADR: *Stuart McCowan ;Editores Efectos Especiales de Sonido: *Kevin Sellers *Frank Rinella ;Asistente Supervisor Edición de Sonidos: *Coya Elliott ;Asistente Editores de Sonidos: *Trey Turner ;Artistas Efectos de Sonidos: *Sean England *Ronni Brown ;Mezcla Efectos de Sonidos: *Tony Eckert ;Grabación Efectos de Sonido: *Clint Smith ;Asistente Re-Mezcla de Grabación: *Tony Villaflor ;Grabadores: *Danielle Dupre *Ryan Cole ;Ingeniero de Re-Grabación: *Tom Lalley ;Servicios de Ingeniería de Sonidos: *Doug Ford *Brian Long ;Servicios de Edición Digital: *Danny Caccavo *Ryan Farias *Bonnie Wild ;Contadora de Post-Producción de Sonido: *Renée Russo ;Grabado en: *'20th Century Fox Studios' ;Editores Musicales: *Alex Levy *Ramiro Belgardt ;Asistente Edición Musical *Paul Apelgren ;Música Orquestada por: *Tim Simonec ;Coordinación de Grabación Musical: *Andrea Datzman ;Orquestaciones Adicionales: *Brad Dechter *Norman Ludwin *Andrea Datzman *Cameron Patrick *Larry Kenton *Marshall Bowen *Susie Benchasil Seiter ;Preparación Musical: *Booker White ;Contratador de Orquesta: *Reggie Wilson ;Contratador de Voces: *Bobbi Page ;Grabación y Mezcla Musical por: *Joel Iwataki ;Ingeniero de Grabación: *Denis St. Amand ;Grabación: *Tim Lauber ;Manager de Grabación: *Tom Steel *Christine Sirois ;Ingeniero Pro-Tools: *Vincent Cirilli ;Preparación Adicional de Grabación: *Marshall Bowen *David Giuli *Jeff Kryka ;Grabación y Mezcla Musical en: *'Newman Scoring Stage' *'20th Century Fox Studios' ;Consultor Musical: *George Drakoulias ;Asistente de Michael Giacchino: *Dave Martina ;Asistentes de Dirección de Arte: *Steve Christensen *Natasha Gerasimova ;Coordinadores Departamento de Arte: *Christine Youngstrom *Andrea Carter ;Diseñadores de Set: *Lorrie Campbell *Kevin Cross *Anne Porter *Easton Smith *John Chichester *Tex Cadonaga *Andrew Reeder *Randall Wilkins *Timothy Croshaw *Tammy S.Lee *Scott Schneider *Jane Wuu ;Diseño Gráficos: *Clint Schultz ;Modelistas Conceptuales: *Jeff Frost *Jason Mahakian ;Modelista: *Dan Engle ;Ilustradores: *Ryan Church *John Eaves *Victor Martinez *Steven Messing *Christopher Ross *Nathan Schroeder ;Coordinador de Construcción: *Chris Snyder ;Comprador de Construcción: *John Moore ;Encargado General de Construcción: *Dale Snyder ;Encargados de Construcción: *Stephen Andrew Gindorf *Andy Wedemeyer *Gerry Forrest *Jeffrey A. Brooks *Jerrold F. Brooks *Paul H. Roberts *Dennis Richardson ;Encargados de Manufactura de Atrezo: *Garry Bailey *Eirik Stout *Billy Liams, Jr. *Pete Anderson ;Staff Supervisor de Compra: *Michael Carroll ;Supervisor de Labor: *Scott Lodwig ;Encargados de Labor: *Lou Economides *Eddie Esparza ;Supervisor de Pintura: *Hank Giardina ;Encargados de Pintura: *Neil Rust *Louie Esperza, Jr. *Erika Gray ;Encargado de Plásticos: *Adam L. Barker ;Encargados de Herramientas: *Fredric Meininger *William Lodwig ;Supervisor de Jardinería: *Jason Vanover ;Pintor en Set: *Andy Flores ;Supervisor de Compra Atrezos Electrónicos: *Tom Pahk ;Encargado de Compra Atrezos Electrónicos: *Cory Faucher *Thomas Pelton II ;Técnicos Compra Atrezos Electrónicos: *Lee Ford Parker *Bruce Giddens *Robin Reilly *Clark James *Jane Kilkenny *Ivan Drehspul *Thomas Zell ;Coordinador de Autos de Filmación: *Tim Woods ;Coordinador de Transporte: *Tommy Tancharoen ;Capitanes de Transporte: *Tom Whelpley *Rock Leroy ;Despacho de Transporte: *Lori Maxwell ;Consultor de Lenguaje: *Britton Watkins ;Médicos de Set: *Kevin A. Canamar *Michael D. Hird *Nicholas Tolmasov ;Servicio de Catering: *Michael Kehoe *James Kehoe *Randy Schwiesow *Eric Winn ;Catering provisto por: *'Gala Catering' Segunda Unidad ;Director Segunda Unidad *Roger Guyett ;Supervisor de Producción: *Cory Bennett Lewis ;Primeros Asistentes de Dirección: *Clark Credle ;Segundo Asistente de Dirección: *Francesco Tignini ;Segundo Asistente de Dirección Adicional: *Aaron C. Fitzgerald ;Director de Fotografía: *Robert Bruce McCleery ;Operador de Cámara / Steadicam: *Andrew Rowlands ;Operador Cámara B: *Dale Myrand ;Primeros Asistentes de Fotografía: *Nino Neuboeck *Bob Hall ;Segundos Asistentes de Fotografía: *Rodney Sandoval *Dan Schroer ;Cargador de Film: *Roxanne Stephens ;Supervisores de Guión: *Lisa McNeil *Vanessa R. Meier ;Asistentes Coordinadores de Oficina Producción: *Charlotte Rapak *Mo Stemen ;Modisto: *Donna Pollack ;Jefe Técnico de Iluminación: *Michael Ambrose ;Asistente Jefe Técnico de Iluminación: *Paul Howard ;Operador de Consola: *Benoit Richard ;Electricistas: *Shawn Duchscherer *John J. McGonegle *Greg Reyher *Daniel Controneo ;Jefes de Equipamiento: *Joseph Macaluso *Peter Chrimes ;Subjefe de Equipamiento: *Michael Travers ;Operador de Plataforma: *Michael Wahl ;Equipamiento: *Douglas L. Wall *Ryan Louden *Alex Gage *Robert Nelson *Glen Purdy ;Mezcla de Sonido: *David Wyman ;Microfonista: *Tom Caton ;Encargado de Efectos Especiales: *Jo Schwalm ;Operador de Video: *Gary P. Martinez ;Asistentes de Producción: *Kyle Mlodzik *Robert Parker Clemente *Christian Labarta ;Capitán de Transporte: *Brett Round ;Co-Supervisor Efectos Visuales ILM: *Patrick Tubach ;Productor Efectos Visuales ILM: *Luke O'Byrne ;Supervisor de Animación ILM: *Paul Kavanagh ;Director de Arte Efectos Visuales ILM: *Yanick Dusseault ;Supervisor Asociado Efectos Visuales ILM: *Patric Roos ;Efectos Visuales y de Animación por: *'Industrial Light & Magic,' ;a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, San Francisco, California ;Supervisor Producción Digital: *Michael Bauer ;Supervisores CG: *Daniel Pearson *Robert Weaver ;Supervisor de Composición: *Jay Cooper ;Supervisores Pinturas Mate Digitales: *Barry Williams ;Supervisores de Modelos Digitales: *Bruce Holcomb ;Supervisor Punto de Vista: *Ron Woodall ;Supervisores de Criaturas: *Karin Cooper ;Supervisor de Fondos: *Tim Dobbert ;Supervisor de Rotoscopio y Pintura Digital: *Trevor Hazel ;Supervisor Stereo: *Sean Mackenzie ;Supervisores de Composición (Singapur) *Dave Dally *Alex Prichard ;Editor de Efectos Visuales: *Lorelei David ;Productor Efectos Visuales (Singapur) *Stuart McAra ;Supervisor Asociado Locación Efectos Visuales: *Eddie Pasquarello ;Artistas Digitales Líderes: *Damian Doennig *Sherry Hitch *Jerome Platteaux *Alex Tropiec *Thomas Fejes *Ondrej Kubicek *Adrien Saint Girons *Lee Uren *Todd Vaziri *Jean-Denis Haas *Ben O'Brien *Greg Salter *Pieter Warmington ;Mánager de Producción Efectos Visuales: *Brian Barlettani *Lauren Carara *Karen Kelly *Chieng Pei Shan ;Artistas Digitales: *Michael Allen *Gianni Aliotti *Jessica Alcorn *Siau Yene Ang *Natalie Baillie *Santhoshi Balasubramanian *Jacobo Barreiro Dominguez *Sam Bassett *Chris Bayz *Florin Boieriu *Siksit Boonyodom *Sean Bittinger *Catherine Burrow *Owen Calouro *Christian Castaneda *Karhoe Chan *Can Chang *Kai Chang *Mark Chataway *Chin Chee Cheah *Jane Chen *Amelia Chenoweth *Kathy Chi *Terry Chostner *Marko Chulev *Chase Cooper *Sonia Contreras *Peter Daulton *Christopher Doerhoff *C. Michael Easton *Selwyn Eddy III *Will Elsdale *David Fish *Timothy Gibbons *John Goodson *Azzard Gordon *David Gottlieb *Jeff Grebe *Branko Grujcic *Indira Guerrieri *Michael Halsted *Jeff Hatchel *Jaime Jasso Hernandez *Neil Herzinger *Noel Hocquet *Bryan Horvat *Jen Howard *Kumsoon Hwang *Jiri Jacknowitz *Jennifer Kim *Stephen King *Jean Le Koh *Dean Koonjul *Michal Kriukow *Markus Kuha *Serena Lam *Yaocheng Lam *David Larochelle *Yann Larochette *Martin Larrivee *Keith Leung *Lyon Liew *Richard Lim *Loo Kim Lim *Patrik Marek *Simon Marinof *Mei Gangwen *Joseph Metten *Shuwan Mok *James Mohan *Timothy Mueller *Myles Murphy *Cameron Neilson *Jia Hao Ng *Lavanya Nobishwaran *Richard Oey *Woon Chi Ong *Phil Pham *Jason Porter *Christin Quek *Ben Radcliffe *Wajid Raza *Megan Rible *Greg Rochon *Peter Rohr *Amanda Ronai *Christopher Root *Thomas Schaedlich *Maureen Seng *Amit Sharma *Kodeeswaran Shenbagaram *Mark Siegel *Soh Wee Lian *Lionel Taillens *Srikalyan Tallapragada *Chin Kok Tan *Janice Tan *Jeffery Tan *Roy Tan *Tang Lai Lin *Masahiko Tani *Tay Chin Siong *Chad Taylor *Jeremie Touzery *Alan Travis *Yusei Uesugi *Martin Usiak *Jeff Vacanti *Marion Voignier *Vong Yong How *Colie Wertz *Eddy Wong *Gary Wu *Mark Youngren *Dean Yürke ;Coordinadores de Producción: *Andrew Ewert *Pei San Kang *Pei'An Lau *Winston Ng ;Artistas Conceptuales: *Chris Bonura ;Soporte de Producción: *Cathleen Carden *Jennifer Coronado *Marie Gruet *Derek Johnson *Koh Yishan *Bhakti Patwardhan *Linli Lim *Rebecca Teo ;Soporte Técnico: *Alexander Bess *Adam Ferrall-Nunge *Chee Jun Ghai *Jason Holt *Yeo Keng Hong *David Lenihan *David Marte *Albin Ng *Erik Pampel *Jason Snell *Delan Tai ;Productor Ejecutivo ILM: *Jill Brooks ;Staff Ejecutivo ILM: *Vicki Dobbs Beck *Samir Hoon *Janet Lewin *Gretchen Libby *'Efectos Visuales por:' *'Pixomondo' ;Supervisor Efectos Visuales: *Ben Grossmann ;Productor Efectos Visuales: *Richard Ivan Mann ;Supervisor Efectos Visuales en Set: *Alex Henning ;Supervisor Efectos Digitales: *Adam Watkins ;Supervisor de Composición: *Dan Cobbett ;Supervisores División Efectos Visuales: *David Burton *Simon Carr *Urs Franzen *Jörn Großhans *Thomas Lautenbach *Sven Martin *Saku Partamies *Michael Wortmann ;Productores División Efectos Visuales: *Oliver Arnold *Laura Fitzpatrick *Sabrina Gerhardt *Pam Hammarlund *Annika Hirsch *Jing Li *Christop Malessa *Franzisca Puppe *Christop Zollinger ;Coordinadores Globales VFX: *Tommy Furukawa *Perry Kain ;Editor Efectos Visuales: *Brian Miller ;Supervisor Estereoscopía Efectos Visuales: *Del Depierro ;Compositor TD: *Tzuen Wu ;Supervisor División Composición: *Jan Adamczyk ;Líderes División Composición: *Micah Gallagher *Matthew Giampa *Noll Linsangan *Igor Majdandzic *Stephan Schafholz ;Compositores: *Xuzhen An *Zheng Bad *John Bowers *John Brubaker *Marco Castellani *Michael Dohne *Denny Ertanto *Kelly Fischer *Larkin Flynn *Florian Franke *Feng Gad *Tobias Gerots *Ebru Gonul *Falk Hofmann *Dartayous Hunter *Chao Jiang *Niko Junge *Markus Kircher *Ivan Kokov *Patrick Kreuser *Wing Kwok *Yu Li *Quian Li *Anthony Lyons *Dirk Matzkuhn *Christophe Metz *Gonzalo Fernandez Moyano *Aymeric Perceval *Christian Pundschus *Thomas Martin Tallosy *Jonas Thorbrugge *Daniel Trezise *David Vivaldini *Soren Volz *Yanlin Wang *Lonni Wong *David Zaretti *Anton Zheltyakov ;Supervisor CG: *Enrico Damm ;División Líderes Iluminación: *Rens Heeren *Benny Herudek *Hansoo Im *Jonas Noll *Jiabin Tan *Tong Tran ;Iluminadores: *Ilya Astrakhan *Christian Bahr *Jurgen Billstein *Sergej C. Eichmann *David R. Espinoza *Daniel Fazel *Erik Fernando *Kevin George *Johannes Groß *Christof Müller *Manuel Rico-Freire *Tilo Spalke *Fikret Yildirim ;Artistas CG: *Gareth Stevenzon *Emerick Tackett *Vit Zelich ;Modelistas: *Darrell Abney *Simon Brenner *Alexander Chiles *Marcos De Barros ;Supervisor de Animación: *Sebastian Butenberg ;Animadores: *Florian Friedmann *Berter Orpak *Bastian Wartenberg ;Supervisor de Efectos: *Pieter Mentz *Patrick Schuler ;Artistas de Efectos: *Uli Baier *Andreas Bundenthal *Andy Byrne *Kevin Kim *Johanes Kurnia *Leon Lourekis *Dino Muhic *Danielle Romero ;Artistas Desarrollo Imagen: *Max Riess *Guo-Feng Tang ;Pinturas Mate: *Damien Mace *Knuth Mode *Greg Szafranski *Bruno Werneck ;Supervisor Matchmove: *Steven Hansen ;Supervisores División Matchmove: *Lianne Forbes *Martin Jurado ;Matchmovers: *Wenyi He *Dominik Muller *Ian Northrop *Johannes Weiß *Edward Yu *Wei Zhang *Peng Zhang ;Supervisor Rotoscopio y Pintura: *Lance Ranzer ;Artistas Rotoscopio y Pintura: *Annalyn Betinol *Jason Bond *Wally Chin *Trea Cotton *Bradley Gaines *Duff Chung *Pu Hsiao *Justin Pascal *Crystle D. Schrecengost *Dongyue Yang ;TD: *Le Zhang ;Coordinadores Efectos Visuales: *Mona Mohr *Trina Renee *Marlies Schacherl *Adrian Steel *Yinai Sun *Shanshan Xie *Yunrong Yu *Momo Zhan ;Manager de Producción Global Efectos Visuales: *Natasha Ozoux ;Productores Ejecutivos Efectos Visuales: *Thilo Kuther *Christian Vogt *'Efectos Visuales / Títulos / Intermediación Digital por:' *'Kelvin Optical, Inc.' ;Supervisor Efectos Visuales: *Adam Gerstel ;Supervisor de Intermediación Digital: *Juan Ignacio Cabrera ;Diseño de Títulos: *Andrew Kramer ;Artista Flame: *Brian Battles ;Compositores Senior: *Olaf Wendt *Tim Ledoux *Ken Littleton ;Compositores: *Dave Wolegemuth *Michael Jackson *Brian Begun ;Artistas Rotoscopio: *Andy Halseth *Lauren Hulsey *Carlos Rosario ;Animación CG: *Brandon Fayette ;Artistas Digitales: *Alexander Alexandrov *Vintila Stefan Marius *Dustin Hudson *Fabian Buckreus *Robert Hommel *Robertino Hertz *Sergio Gil *Thorsten Hary ;Productor de Intermediación Digital: *Erin M. Davis ;Soporte de Producción: *Andrew Lee *Josh Tate *Dave Codeglia *James Codeglia *Chris Tonick *Zack Rosenblatt ;Mánager de Operaciones: *Beth Waisler *'Efectos Visuales y Animación por:' *'Atomic Fiction' ;Supervisor de Efectos Visuales: *Kevin Baillie ;Director de Arte Digital: *Chris Stoski ;Supervisor de Composición: *Woei Hsi Lee ;Productor de Efectos Visuales: *Dale Taylor ;Coordinadores de Efectos Visuales: *Ayse Dedeoglu Arkali *Deandra Stone ;Supervisor de Gráficos Computados: *Mauricio Baiocchi ;Supervisor de Animación: *Jenn Emberly ;Líder de TD: *Jim Gibbs ;TD: *Brian Freisinger *David Dame *Nestor Prado *Anselm Von Seherr-Thoss ;Pinturas Mate: *Mat Gilson *Darin Hilton *Annemieke Loomis Hutchins *Leon Kogan ;Compositores Digitales: *Youjin Choung *Aidan Fraser *Jedediah Smith *Mike Terpstra ;Desarrollador Líder: *Alex Schworer ;Editor de Efectos Visuales: *Alisa Simonds ;Asistente de Producción: *Cindy Lin ;Productora Ejecutiva Efectos Visuales: *Sandra Scott ;Diseño de Medio Ambiente por: *'OOOii' ;Diseño Tecnología Futura: *W. Kent Demaine ;Diseñador Líder: *Jorge Almeida ;Diseño Tecnología Interactiva: *David August ;Productor: *Jennifer Sims ;Artistas Gráficos: *Rudy Vessup *Blaise Kyle Hossain *Paul Luna ;Artistas 3D: *David Schoneveld *Andrew Tamanol *'Conversión 3D por' *'Stereo D' ;Productores Ejecutivos: *William Sherak *Aaron Parry *Mike Gunter *Mike Bodkin ;Jefe de Estereografía: *Graham D. Clark ;Productor Stereo: *Adam Schardein ;Estereografía: *Brian Taber ;Supervisor Stereo: *David Phillips ;Supervisor de Finalización: *Russell McCoy ;Supervisor de Producción Stereo: *Jessica Smith ;Supervisor Rotoscopio: *Bryan Higgins ;Jefe Técnico Oficial: *Kuniaki Izumi ;Jefe de Desarrollo de Software: *Scott F. Johnston ;Jefe de Tecnología de la Información: *Bryan Gauna ;Ejecutivo Post-Estereoscopía: *Milton Adamou ;Encargado de Servicios de Producción Internacional: *Prafull Gade ;Supervisor Editorial Stereo: *Derek N. Prusak ;Editor Senior Stereo: *Greg Emerson ;Editor Stereo: *Michael G. Buck ;Asistente Edición Stereo: *Adrian Scherger ;Mánager VFX: *Charles Giarratano ;Mánager Indest: *Bryan Burger ;Mánager Rotoscopio: *Andrea Stephens ;Mánager Finalización: *Tim Johnson ;Mánager Servicios Creativos: *Lindsey Kaiser ;Mánager Operaciones: *Deborah Belz ;Coordinadores de Producción Stereo: *Todd Hoppmeyer *Jeffrey Stewart *Rebecca Kramp *Andrew Eick *Javier Paz ;Asistentes de Producción: *Adam Fisk *Paul Ingegnari *Tennille Alcindor *Dane Bergerson *Matt Gill *Pat O'Riley *Rebecca Andersen *Erik Barnes *Emma Sherrie ;Líderes de Profundidad: *Reginald Harber *Jeremiah Finn *Patrick Falenofoa *Tim Latham *David Maldonado *Brian Fanska *Farzad Namdjod ;Artistas de Profundidad Senior: *Anjel Alcaraz *Tony Noel *Carlos Mendoza *Ted Sandifer ;Artistas de Profundidad: *Carlos Zapien *David Miller *Francisco Estrada *James Davis *Jeffrey Warnhoff *Kevin Gallegly *Michelle Hunt *Peter Cromwell *Priscilla Landerer *Travis Fruci *Aaron Beyer *Alan De Castro *Cody Poag *David Blythe *Gerardo Navarro *John Trotter *Monica Castro *Peter Newbauer *Tasha Lyn Carlson *Vincent Rosas *Carol Vanhook *Dustin Blaise *Max Funke *Juan Ferra *Katie Hamberger ;Líderes de Rotoscopio: *Daniel Schrepf *Emily Francione *Adnan Siddique *Marvin Janez ;Artistas Senior de Rotoscopio: *Ian Kelly *Raphael Oseguera ;Artistas Rotoscopio: *Hung Le *Kate Hupp *Levon Demirjian *Lisa Rogolsky *Demetrios Patsiaris *Ezra Pike *Maggie Balaco *Chris O'Mahony *Naran Naiddo *Alicia Heraper *Alfredo Scheker *Dena Massenberg *Jen Sorensen *Juan Alvarez ;Líderes de Finalización: *Chris Terry *Prasanna Kodapadi *Scott Mitchell *Marbella Calvillo *Grant Lee *Rene Dominguez *Dane Dass ;Artistas Senior de Finalización: *Stanislav Shapetskiy *José Rovirosa *Derek Hanson *Jeannie Ben-Hain ;Artistas de Finalización: *Alvado Landaberde *Jackie Fenton *Jailin Chen *Jay Caguida Jose Alcarde Lala Ghukasyan Lucas Hull Megan McCollum Michael Coburn PAtrick Reilly Sari Gennis Seth Lickiss Vanessa Lamarche Galen Caulfield Dylan Sanchez Brian Bentley Jason Cutler Damon Martinez Joshua Deason Khuong Tran Gerry Kodo Paul Ruiz Sebastian Maldonado Ryan Keely ;Producción Internacional: Sourajit Bhattacharya Nikita Agrawal Yogesh Kheokar Vishal Jaiswal Vijaykumar Kadapatti Sainath M. Shinde Stephanie L. Phira Shamitha Surendran Bhavani Shankar Rad ;Artistas Internacionales: Saurabh Ramchandra Shingare Prem Shankar Kumar Mayank Pandit Hardik Rathod Rajesh Nimje Krunal Tadse Nesar Ahmad Dharmendra Nath Verma Nidhi Sharma Sherin Varghese Sashwata Das Vivek Kumar Singh Anit Kumar Aman Srikanth Reddy Jakka Vishal Tyagi Ankul Agarwal Hima Balaji Pindi Krishna Datta Singh Faiyazul Haque ;Líder VFX Milady Bridges ;Líder Element QC: Les Foor ;Líder de Tracking: Eric Sanford ;Artistas VFX: Beau Tedra Billy Morrison ;Element QC: Alex Wolfe Dennis Serras Michael Brako Jimi Clark ;Artistas de Tracking: Michael Ligammare Schuyler Anderson Ryan Cleveland ;Staff Soporte Técnico: Val de la Rosa RAchel Decker Sujitkumar Shirkar William Hamilton Mike Knox Dadasaheb Shaikh Mark Menaker Thomas Tran Zachary Rose Amol Shinde Mayur Khule Nitin Nikumbh Jeckson Edmilao Niki Patterson ;Desarrollo y Canalización de Software: Christopher Montesano Yoon Kwan Charlie Kim Jonathan Angelo Joan Gauna Brogan Ross Nicholas Haines Tomas Pulmano Brian Hawkins Andrew Dennis Bruce Lamond Andy King ;Analista: Evan Jackson *Previsualización y Post-Visualización por: *'Halon Entertainment LLC' ;Supervisor Previs y Post Visualización: Bradley Alexander ;Supervisor Previsualización: Daniel D. Gregoire ;Artistas de Previsualización: Ian Adams Buffy Bailey Bryan Chojnowksi Stephen Deane Kenny Digiordano Brian Magner Grant Olin David Pritchard Paolo Joel Ziemba Jerry Zigounakis ;Líder Postvisualización: Michael G.Jackson ;Productor: Patrice Avery ;Intermediación Digital Provistas por: *'Company 3' ;Productor Ejecutivo por Company 3 / Colorista: *Stefan Sonnenfeld ;Colorista Adicional: *J. Cody Baker ;Productor Senior Intermediación Digital: Andy Kaplan ;Tecnología Intermediación Digital: *Mike Chiado ;Asistente de Color: *Jordan Fox ;Jefe de Producción: Devin Sterling ;Ejecutivo de Cuenta Intermediación Digital: *Jackie Lee ;Contador Intermediación Digital: Ian Sullivan ;Procesamiento Electrónico por: *'FotoKem' ;Supervisores de Proyecto: *Katherine Kane *Jose Parra *Mark Van Horne ;Colorista Diario de Video: *Brian Kahovec Robert Tomaszewski ;Sincronizador Diario de Film: *Don Capoferri Kristen Zimmerman ;Productor Efectos Visuales Jason Pelham ;Digitalización de Film: *NextLAB, una división de FotoKem ;Títulos Finales: *Scarlet Letters Ben Schoen Josh Schoen Banda de Sonido por Varèse Sarabande Records "Tema de Serie Star Trek" Escrito por Alexander Courage & Gene Roddenberry "Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)" Escrito por Mario Caldato Jr., Michael Diamond, Adam Horovitz, Tito Puente & Adam Nathaniel Yauch Interpretada por Beastie Boys Cortesía de Capitol Records Bajo licencia Universal Music Enterprises "Everybody Wants to Go to Heaven" Escrito por Don Nix Interpretado por Albert King Cortesía de Concord Music Group, Inc. "The Growl" Escrito por J.J. Abrams, Charles Scott; Anne Preven & Kassia Conway Producido por Charles Scott Interpretado por Kassia Conway Cortesía de Pulse Recordings & Bad Robot Music and Video LLC "Ritual" Escrito por Gerald Fried ;Los productores desean agradecer a los siguientes: *Siemens Medical *Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory, operated by Lawrence Livermore National Security, LLC, for the US Department of Energy's Natural Nuclear Security Administration *Kodak Motion Picture Film Color por Deluxe® Filmado en Panavision® DOLBY ATMOS® En salas elegidas DataSat Digital Sound En salas elegidas Stereo D Copyright © MMXIII Paramount Pictures Corporation All Rights Reserved